Head Over Heart
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: True love is said to be so hard to find in many because of some who lead with their heads and ignore the heart. Once Ginny Weasley stepped foot into Draco’s life he found it harder to listen to his head more and more. (DG)
1. Weasley, Potter, Malfoy

**Summery:** True love is said to be so hard to find in many because of some who lead with their heads and ignore the heart. Once Ginny Weasley stepped foot into Draco's life he found it harder to listen to his headmore and more. While Ginny is finding it hard to follow her head over her heart. (DG)

**Author's Note: **I just found this story in my computer and liked it so much I want to continue it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Head Over Heart**

* * *

**Chapter One: Weasley, Potter, Malfoy**

"It was in the dark the voices howled with the wind as it spoke, "trust no one…but trust your heart," and with that the your prince ran into the woods and ran to," Her mother stopped, looked down, and smiled fondly at her daughter. Her brilliant red hair was scattered like a fan upon her pillows. As she closed the book and placed it on the nightstand besides her bed so that the title gleamed in the light which read, 'Pauper and the Prince.' She leaned down and gently kissed her head, "good night, love."

"Mummy," she called out as her mother was heading to the door, "do tell me," she said sitting up a sleepy smile placed on her lips, "did the prince marry the poor girl?"

Molly laughed, "oh dear, wouldn't you think so?"

The girl paused; thinking, "Well, I would if you will tell me."

Molly smiled and headed over to her daughter, "they're in love," she said softly while brushing her hair gently away from her face, "don't you think they would marry?"

The girl eyes searched her mothers, "not quite."

Molly stared at her utterly confused, "and why not?"

"What about her father and mother?" She asked lying against the headboard, "wouldn't that be part of it?"

Molly considered what she tried to say but merely smiled, "would you like me to continue the story?"

"Please?" She asked, "I promise not to fall asleep on you."

Molly chuckled slightly, "alright, but only because your brothers didn't like it when they were younger."

"Of course not mum, their _boys_," Her daughter said emphasizing the 'boys' with a roll of her eyes.

Molly smiled, "and what exactly does that have to do with anything, my dear daughter?"

"Come on mum," she exclaimed, "boys just don't like this! None, of them can like this."

"What about the prince?"

"He's a character, honestly mummy," the girl said. Her young chubby face was filled with a worthless anger to prove her point, "I'm barely six and I understand that characters in books don't exist."

"Now you're cranky," Molly said shaking her head, "I suggest you go to bed or let me read this story."

She shrugged and lied down, "only trying to make a point."

Molly laughed again, picked up the book, and opened it to the page, "and I heard every word you said," she said before reading where she left off…

**(Ten Years Later)**

She turned the page in the book and continued to red. Her features where less chubby as they were when she was barely six. Her hair was still a brilliant red although its colour managed to darken slightly. Her eyes, which were a mixture of brown and blue, traced every line of the book. She was so intent on reading it she had not noticed who came into the library.

"Ginny?" A strong male voice called out and her eyes flickered upwards. A smiled tugged the corner of her lips as gorgeous green eyes met with hers. He came over and sat down, "I think your becoming more like Hermione."

She closed the book and placed it on the table before her, "how so?"

"This is the second time today I found you in the library," he exclaimed before picking up the book, "Pauper and the Prince?"

Ginny nodded, "mum read it to me when I was younger," she said smiling, "I guess I miss it a little because I have absolutely no clue why I began reading it."

Harry smiled and picked up the book and flipped through it, "seems like a Cinderella story."

She raised her eyebrow, "a Cinder- what?"

He grinned, "Muggle thing."

She rolled her eyes, "you and Hermione with all these muggle terms," she said before shaking her head.

Harry shrugged and put down the book, "Ron's looking for you," he mused, "I wonder why he didn't send Hermione down here after you."

She smiled, "what? Don't want to be my shining knight anymore, Potter?" She teased, "I'm hurt, dreadfully," she said clutching her heart, "I suppose I'll have to get a new knight, don't I?"

Harry laughed and grabbed her elbow, "come on, _princess_, let's go before your brother worries."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her book, "I'm coming," she grumbled before heading off.

She flipped open her book and began reading it again. "You'll bump into a wall you know," Harry said as he peered over her shoulder. "It was in the dark the voices howled with the wind as it spoke, "trust no one…but trust your heart," and with that the your prince ran into the woods and ran to," Harry stopped and held up his hands when Ginny closed the book and glared at him. "Curious is all," he said in his defence.

"It's a bit dramatic don't you think?" He said as they climbed the stairs.

She shrugged, "maybe it's because you're a guy."

"Ginny," Harry said sternly, "if Hermione heard you or better yet your brother heard you," he said shaking his head and wagging his finger at her as he said this.

She grinned and laughed, "You can't help but admit its true," she mused, "girls are often more creative."

"Dean Thomas is too," Harry said before wincing, "sorry."

She smiled, "it's alright, _I_ broke up with _him_ remember?"

Harry nodded, "but for a reason that Ron gave him a black eye for."

She sighed, "Ron's a git."

"His your brother," Harry chided before stopping.

"Well, well Potter," a voice drawled making Ginny looked up above them. Her eyes glared on reflex. "Seems to me that you gave up on the older Weasley protection, tell me, is he really that bad at wand movements?"

"Let's see whose better next time you see him, Malfoy," Ginny retorted.

Malfoy smirked, "this ones got a better mouth too, well done, Potter," he said clapping.

"Good job, Malfoy," she said sarcastically; while clapping, "you learned a new insult, now will you go and bore someone else?"

Malfoy kept his smirk, "Ohh no, Weasley," he said before staring her dead in the eye and dropping his voice, "if you want I can help that little boredom problem of yours."

"Malfoy," Harry hissed his eyes narrowing as well.

Malfoy eyes flicked to Harry's, "problem, Potter?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "I didn't know you were so protective of _this,_ Weasley."

"Is that a problem, Malfoy?" Harry asked his face scowling.

Malfoy walked down to the platform where Ginny was standing on, "I bet your jumping for joy right now aren't you, Weasley?"

She smiled, "yes I am," she said sweetly, "I'm jumping for joy that _you're_ leaving."

He snorted, "Nice on, Weasley," he said before passing walking down the steps and stopping at Harry, "I'd watch her if I was you, Potter."

Harry glared at him and grabbed his arm, "what are you planning?" He asked angrily making Ginny walk down.

"Nothing, Potter," Malfoy spat, "now let go of my robes before you make them anymore filthier."

Ginny touched Harry's arm, "Harry, stop," she said, "A professor might come by."

Harry glared at Malfoy for another moment before letting go. Harry shoved past Malfoy and headed up the flight, "I hope you're happy, Malfoy," she snapped.

He raised his eyebrow again, "and why would that be, Weasley?"

She smirked, "because I just save you're scrawny little arse."

He glared at her and she walked up the stairs with her held head higher and her smirk growing to a smile.


	2. Hearts Broken

**Summery:** True love is said to be so hard to find in many because of some who lead with their heads and ignore the heart. Once Ginny Weasley stepped foot into Draco's life he found it harder to listen to his head more and more. While Ginny is finding it hard to follow her head over her heart. DG

**Author's Note: **I changed the summery on the site so it differs from the story because it gets cut off as You Gave Me My Life did. There's no Draco in this one...sorry. but maybe in the next chapter there will be.

Anyway, author responses to readers at the bottom. )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Head over Heart**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hearts Broken**

**  
**When Ginny finally caught up to Harry he looked flustered, "I can't believe Malfoy would talk about you like that!" He exclaimed the look on his face both embarrass and angry almost sent Ginny into fits of laughter. "Like," he paused trying to get out what he was saying, "Like, you're a scarlet women!"

She smiled trying to fight her grin, "Harry," she said in her motherly tone, "You know I'm like that, don't let Malfoy get to you."

Harry eyed her and sighed before saying, "your sounding a lot like Hermione too, reckon you should stop hanging out with her as much if you want to start fighting with your brother too."

Ginny wrinkled her nose, "I do not sound like Hermione. Besides, she fights with him because she likes it. _I_ do because of anger. Anyways, you're acting more like Ron as well, I'll have you know."

Harry shrugged, "damn," he mumbled, "Ron is going to taking so long."

She grinned, "Race you, then?"

He grinned back, "Only if you can keep up…Ginny!" He cried when she bolted before running after, "you were suppose to wait until we both agree on how we start off the race!"

She laughed and ran up the stairs. She cursed as she fell on the last step to seventh floor with a groan. Harry came up breathless before kneeling over to her, "you alright?"

"Barely," she said as she tried catching her own breath, "don't think I sprained it though. But I lost my book in the fall," she frowned and looked around. It was nowhere in sight.

Harry helped her up, "we'll find it later, Ron's going to be ballistic."

She sighed and walked over with him, "but I always seem to stop at the same spot," she groaned, "You know the part you read aloud?"

He nodded. She mumbled the password and continued her saying as they went in, "I never find out if he marries her or dumps her. I always fell asleep on that part and now I'll never be able to find how it ends!"

Harry snorted and she glared at him, "I know you're upset about this," he said grinning, "But you're sounding like Hermione again."

"And that's a problem why?" A voice asked behind them. Hermione stood her hands on her hips with a pencil behind her ear. Ron came up next to her looking flushed.

Harry opened his mouth and Ron cut him off, "Harry mate," he said, "don't say anything you'll regret. Hermione is _not_ in the mood to play around," he said and she glared at him.

Harry closed his mouth, "I think your right though, Harry," Ginny mused, "Hermione is starting to act more like me as well."

Hermione turned her glare to her and Ginny grinned angelically, "honestly, I'm just trying to do my homework and the lot of you have nothing to do but compare on another."

"But," Ginny said, "I was only teasing," she said before eying her friend, "what's wrong? Ron did you do something again?"

Ron throw his hands up "it always has to be me doesn't it?" He asked before turning fully on Ginny, "couldn't it have been something with _Vicky_?" He asked spitting out the name like one of the twins Fire Rats that tastes as bad as it sounds.

"Ron!" Hermione said angrily, "I told you his names Victor and it has nothing to do with him!"

Ron turned to her and glared right back, "well, then why were you holding _his_ letter bawling like a bloody baby!"

She pursed her lips and looked away, "since when would it matter to you when a guy has broken my heart?" She asked softly before heading up the stairs.

"Hermione," Ron begged "please, I didn't mean it," he said desperately.

Hermione looked at him from the stairs her eyes narrowed but Ginny saw a tear trickle down her cheek, "you're the one to know how it feels to hurt someone, Ron," She snapped, "I'm surprised you're not supporting him."

"But," he said in a groan, "'Mione, I never hurt you!"

She sniffed, "lot you know," she huffed before walking up the stairs and slamming the door.

Ron ran a hand throw his hair and cursed loudly before glaring at the people around them who had been watching what had happened, "what do you lot think this is?" He snapped at them, "We're not a bloody Quidditch game!"

The all turned muttering things bout crazy Weasley's and what a git he was.

"What did I do now?" Ron muttered as he sulked down into a chair.

Ginny looked over at Harry with a helpless look. Harry cleared his throat, "well, Ron, maybe you shouldn't have mentioned, Krum."

Ginny nodded, "what happened any way?"

Ron picked up a letter and forked it over to Harry. Ginny looked over his shoulder and read:

_Hermione,_

_You are a beautiful girl and smart as well. However, I don't think me being so far can help us move on with this. I wish you so much more then me._

_-Victor Krum_

"What a git!" Ginny exclaimed and Harry winced, "sorry," she mumbled moving away from his ear.

Ron ran a hand through his hair, "I don't want to fight with her, Harry."

Ginny frowned, "I better go up to her," Ginny headed off and hoped Harry could raise Ron's spirit good enough for Hermione to come down.

Ginny tentatively knocked on the seventh year room. Hermione wasn't suppose to be in there, well, not exactly anyways because her room was next to Malfoy's, being Head Girl and all. When she didn't get and answer she called out, "Hermione? It's Ginny…can I go in?"

She heard a muffled, "no." However, she came in anyways. Hermione was kneeling on the floor with her back to the bed.

Ginny felt awful her friend was like this, "Hermione," She said softly before sitting next to her, "it'll be alright."

Hermione wiped a few of her tears, "I know," She sniffed and turned to Ginny her tears prickling her eyes once more, "why does it hurt so much?"

Ginny hugged her, "well, it'll hurt for sometime and you might not quiet get over it but it'll get better."

Hermione cried onto her arm, "Merlin, I hope so," she said through a sob.

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes, I hope so too, she thought as the thought of how Dean had broken up with her came soon following with the thought of how Harry only thought of her as a friend. Slowly, she joined her crying friend in her own tears as well.

**Review Responses:**

**Midnight-Sunn: **Thanks, I wrote this months ago and found it the other day before writing it I hope you liked it like you said.

**Dracosbaby7: **I got the idea from a movie…well the book idea at least…cannot wait until you find out what I plan next.


	3. Commanding Her Out

**Summery:** True love is said to be so hard to find in many because of some who lead with their heads and ignore the heart. Once Ginny Weasley stepped foot into Draco's life he found it harder to listen to his head more and more. While Ginny is finding it hard to follow her head over her heart. (DG)

**Author's Note: **This ones got Draco in it! Let's see if it got some action! Lol. **By the way, check out a girl name DiaTheRyter!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

_**

* * *

**_

**Head over Heart**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three: Commanding Her Out**

The next day Ginny found herself more tired then she should be. Every time her professors spoke, her eyes began to droop. Nothing seemed to wake her. Even in potions, her knees shook from standing to do the potions. She was wary by dinner and had to lean on Hermione shoulder to keep her eyes open.

"Why don't you head to bed?" Hermione asked.

Ginny yawned, "I have papers due tomorrow she mumbled before sitting up a bit so she was off her friends shoulder, "besides I need to head to the library before bed."

Hermione shook her head but didn't say anything more. With a sigh Ginny got up, "think I'll head there now," she said and smiled at Hermione who gave her a worried stare, "I won't faint, I swear."

She heard Hermione tut in disapproval and rolled her eyes as she swung her bag over her shoulder and headed out. She sighed aloud and looked back slightly at Hermione who ate and gave a small smile at what Harry was saying. Shaking her head, she headed to the library.

She spaced out a bit on the way there. Hermione, her best friend. The girl who wouldn't stop talking about one thing she loved most had finally shut up about one. Her brother, Ron, Hermione had stopped talking about Ron and it was odd.

Is this how Hermione felt when I stopped talking about Harry? She thought before yawning and noticing she had made it to the library. Once she entered it, she breathed in and the smell of old, books crawled into her nose. She went over to a near table and sat before opening her bag.

She had pulled two of her books and piece of parchment when someone came and dropped a book in front of her. She blinked for a moment confused and looked up. "Think this is yours," he drawled and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said touching her Prince and the Pauper book, "where'd you find it?"

He raised an eyebrow, "what would it matter?" He asked, "You got the book back didn't you?"

She frowned and tucked the book back into her bag, "well, thank you," she mumbled, "I suppose."

"Suppose," He said musingly, "not quite a thank you."

She looked into his grey orbs and glared," I'm tired, Malfoy," she said curtly, "and no mood to talk with the likes of you."

He frowned and she took out her quills, "I was only trying to me polite-"

She snorted- cutting him off, "_you_?" She asked her eyebrow rose, "being polite to a, Weasley? My Malfoy, have pigs flown already?"

He scowled, "look, I'm only returning your book and I," He paused and she stared at him waiting for him to continue.

He didn't and it irked her. "Shouldn't you go and shag Parkinson?" She asked as she flipped to the page she needed in her book.

He smirked, "jealous that you can't have me?"

She smiled and he knew she'd retort, "No, Malfoy, but I am jealous you're away from her rather then me."

His mouth twitched slightly, "what if I rather would be here?"

She stared at him and sighed, "Then sit and shut your mouth."

He sat and leaned back in his chair while playing with a quill he picked away from her bag, "you need a new quill, Weasley."

She looked up and tried taking it away from him but he pulled away, "right," she drawled, "what I need is for you gone. Why are you pestering me anyway?"

He reached into his pocket and threw a brand new quill on the table, "take it," he said ignoring her question.

She frowned and reached out to it. It certainly was a nice one, she thought before placing it down and pushing it back to him. "I don't need charity, Malfoy," she said simply before reading a line in one of the books and writing something down.

"It's not charity, Weasley," he said in a bored tone before pushing it back to her, "it's a trade."

She snorted, "What has gotten into you, Malfoy? First, you behave like a civil man to a Weasley and a Gryffindor no less then you offer a trade with me? What are you trying to pull?"

His eyes glittered with something Ginny couldn't read making her suspicious even more, "I meant what I said to Potter on the stair case you know."

She raised an eyebrow, "remind me again what you said."

"That he'd best be off watching after you," he drawled as he played with her old quill.

She tucked a stand of red hair behind her ear, "and why is that?"

He leaned over the tabletop and stared he in the eye. Her stomach fluttered and she swallowed, "Go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Her eyes widen, "I'm sorry, did you just ask me to go with you to Hogsmeade, or more rather command me too."

"I would like an answer," he said re-tucking the stand of hair that she had tucked a short while before.

She raised an eyebrow, "why?"

He sat back and sighed, "Why must you answer a question with a question?"

She snorted, "Could ask you the same thing."

He shrugged, "maybe I found myself fancying you."

She blushed, "w- what about Ron?" She asked before clearing her throat.

He waved a hand, "hell with him, I say."

Ginny closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands, "I can't believe this."

"Well?" He asked and she looked up, "do you have an answer?"

"Will you leave me alone?" She asked.

He brushed his bangs so his eyes shown more, "you and your questions," he said shaking his head, "no."

She sighed, "Fine then."

"I," he began before cutting himself short and smirking. He got up and went to her side.

"What are you up to now?" She asked as she breathed in her heart sped with the smell, tired, she thought urgently, you're tired.

He locked eyes with hers and leaned in before touching his lips gently on her cheek, "see you on, Saturday."

She opened her mouth and closed it as he walked away. She turned to the stuff before her and picked up the quill he left. She knew Saturday was going to be quite interresting...but for some odd reason she was wide-awake. A smile fitted her lips at the thought.

**Review Responses:**

**IxIpEngUIn89: **As you can see, I plan too. Lol.

**DracosBaby7:** Surprised who found the book? Yeah guys are a bit thick in the head at times aren't they? OK, maybe there morethen a 'bit.' Lol.


End file.
